Amnésique
by harya-lafe
Summary: Une adolescente ayant perdu une partie de sa mémoire se réveil sur le bateau du pirate Monkey D.Luffy , le Thousand Sunny...
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fanfic donc soyez pas trop dur avec moi s'il vous plait =)

**Fanfiction One piece:**

_**Intro:** une jeune fille ayant perdu une partie de sa mémoire se réveil sur le bateau du pirate Monkey ._

Chapitre 1: Mal de tête

Ouille !

Mais quel mal de tête horrible! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie.

Allez courage ouvre les yeux.

Un filet de lumière vint à la rencontre de mes yeux se qui me fit les refermer aussitôt.

Bon sang...

C'était vraiment dur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente mais j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

Ah, attendez. J'entends des bruits de pas, on me mit quelque chose d'humide sur le front...

Allez bon sang ouvre les yeux !

Une paupière ,puis l'autre. Ma vue commençait s'accommoder. Plus je distinguais les formes qui m'entouraient et plus je me demandais si je n'étais pas entrain de rêver.

La silhouette marron était petite,avait des bois sur la tête , un petit museau bleu...

HEIN ???

Je me fais soigner par quoi là?

Je me redressa aussi vite que mes forces me le permettaient et je tournai ma tête vers... un renne !?

Oui, c'était bien un renne : deux bois sur la tête ,des petits yeux ronds noirs , une fourrure brune,des sabots et museau bleu...Mais ce qui me semblait bizarre (excepter le museau bleu) c'était qu'il était premièrement: debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et deuxièmement qu'il portait un petit short et un grand chapeau qui faisait presque sa taille.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, moi avec ma tête déformée par la surprise et lui avec de grands yeux terrorisés.

Ce n'est que quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres que je m'aperçus que ma bouche était grand ouverte.

Je la refermai ,évidemment ,j'allais pas rester comme ça éternellement...

Je me décidai à parler mais avant que le moindre son sortit de ma bouche, le renne partit à toutes jambes... euh , à touts sabots.

Il avait claqué la porte en partant me semble-t-il...mais oh oh.!

Je n'avais pas rien entendu !

Les larmes me vinrent.

ARH NAN J'ETAIS DEVENU SOURDE!!!

Ah bah non ,je venais de m'entendre parler,enfin crier. Mes oreilles étaient juste bouchées. Ouf.

J'avais eu trop peur pour rien...

J 'essuyai mes yeux humides et sortis des couvertures...J'étais en maillot de bain...Tiens?

Hum réfléchissons. Qu'est-ce que je faisait juste avant de perdre connaissance?

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps car le renne était de retour... Accompagné d'un balèze avec des cheveux verts!?

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Premières rencontres

« Euh... »

Petit moment de silence, puis je me décidai d'agir. Sur la petite commode à côté du lit sur lequel j'étais, il y avait un petit réveille que je saisis .

Bon , ok comme arme de défense ça craignait un peu mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le type aux cheveux verts avait du remarquer que j'étais sur la défensive car il leva un sourcil perplexe,et son regard semblait dire : «qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce réveil , hein!? ».

Eh bien, j'en sais rien moi. T'assommer peut-être...

Il fit un pas en avant, le petit renne au museau bleu juste derrière me regardait tremblotant et moi réagissant comme un petit joujou remonté sur ressort je me mis debout sur le lit en mode combat...Ahem...Je veux dire , de façon à faire comprendre que je ne me laisserai pas faire quoi.

Ce type était peut-être un pervers!

Le type lui me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

Sympa...

Je pris les choses en mains ,en prenant la parole le plus calmement possible :

« Où je suis là? V-vous êtes qui? ».

Ok , ok, ça faisait plus paniquée qu'autre chose,mais je voudrai bien vous y voir vous!

Le mec me répondit au tac au tac avec un air si détaché que ça m'énerva:

« T'es sur le Thousand Sunny. Moi je suis Zoro ».

Thousany -quoi!? Ouais mais mais... ça m'avançait à quoi de savoir ça?

D'autre bruit de pas et au bout de quelques instants , une rouquine aux formes avenantes apparue.

Elle lança un regard malicieux à Zoro( je crois) et ce dernier semblait être mal à l'aise en présence de la jeune femme.

Hum, Hum?

Le regard de la rouquine vint rencontrer le mien .Elle me fit un grand sourire qui me déstabilisa.

Tiens , ça me fait rappeler que j'étais debout sur un lit de manière ridicule,un réveille à la main,sans oublier que j'étais en maillot de bain.

La honte quoi....

Je descendis , toute gênée .

La fille s'approcha de moi,toujours aussi souriante :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas méchants, me dit-elle en me désignant d'un signe de la tête le gars et le renne. Moi je suis Nami, navigatrice. Nous t'avons trouvée dans une barque inconsciente et... »

« Attendez une seconde, la coupai-je, une barque? Mais je suis où bon sang!? »

Pour toute réponse,la fille me fit un signe de la suivre. J'hésitai un peu mais je suivis ses pas.

En passant devant le type aux cheveux verts je baissai les yeux . Oui j'avoue il me faisait un peu peur.

Quand au renne, de nouveau disparut...

Nous traversâmes un couloir très étroit.

J'étais toujours en maillot de bain, je tiens à le signaler...D'où ma gêne . Et oui j'étais pas aussi bien foutue que Nami moi!

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches,nous arrivâmes sur...le pont d'un bateau.

Wouha...la mer à perte de vue, l'odeur de l'eau salée, le tangage irrégulier du bateau...tous les éléments réunis pour un beau et majestueux mal de mer.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: le Thousand Sunny

C'était un majestueux et grand navire. Sur le pont, le sol était recouverte d'une herbe de synthèse(en fin je pense,comment l'herbe ferait-elle pour pousser sur du bois?)Sur le côté droit un grand arbre avec accrochée à une branche une petite balançoire. Le gouvernail était situé derrière moi en haut d'un grand escalier. Je levai les yeux et essayais en vint de voir le bout du mat,tellement grand que j'en ai eu la tête qui tourne.

Mal de mer + tête qui tourne = vomissement.

La honte de nouveau...

Vomir devant deux personnes inconnues, en maillot de bain en plus...J'eus envie de pleurer et de me donner des claques.

Je toussai à en cracher mes poumons. Je sentis une mains douce me masser le dos.

C'était Nami. Elle me regardait avec un air rassurant avant de me tirer vers une pièce situé un étage au-dessus.

La pièce ressemblé à une belle cuisine en très luxueuse. La rouquine me fit m'assoir et me servit un verre d'eau que je but d'une seule traite tellement ma gorge me semblait sèche.

Quand j'eus le courage de détacher les yeux de mon verre vide, je jetai un coup d'œil à Nami assise en face de moi.

Je m'ébrouai avant de parler:

« euh, je suis désolée pour... »(la dégeulure sur le sol faite par moi,désolé …)

Elle sourit amusée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas,de toute manière c'est pas moi qui suis de ménage cette semaine. »

Et elle se mit à rire doucement.

Je me tortilla gênée et détaillai la pièce dans laquelle nous étions. Très jolie vraiment...

« Viens Chopper,rentre soit pas timide,fit la rouquine. »

Je me tournai tout de suite en direction de la porte à moitié entre-ouverte.

Il y avait le renne de tout à l'heure. Il me regardait toujours avec des yeux effrayés.

En touchant mes cheveux(pour voir si j'étais pas trop décoiffé) je me demandais qu'est-ce qui faisait aussi peur chez moi? J'étais pas si horrible que ça!

Je fis ma tête un peu contrariée ,ce qui fit sourire encore Nami.

Le renne osa quelques pas et entra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour,fit-il avec une voix timide et si mignonne. »

Je lui fit un petit sourire. Elle était bizarre cette créature mais tellement chou.

« Et bien,on a une invitée? »

Je sursauta légèrement car derrière moi venait d'apparaître...

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: The cook

Snif,snif.

Une odeur de tabac mélangée à une odeur d'eau de toilette, pas désagréable à sentir ,fit interférence avec l'odeur appétissante de la pièce où nous étions.

« Eh bien, on a une invitée? Fis une voix hyper sexy ».

Je me tournai en provenance de la voix. C'était un jeune homme habillé d'un costume noir. Son air était posé,détendu, son visage fin,sa bouche fine. Des cheveux couleurs ors ,mi-long avec une mèche qui cachait une partit de son visage. Son seul œil visible était d'un noir profond et malgré des sourcils en forme de point d'interrogation, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce mec était canon.

« Bonjour,répondis-je d'une voix timide ».

Le blond jeta un regard à Nami après m'avoir sourit en réponse de mon « bonjour ». Sourire qui me fis l'impression de fondre.

« Je pense qu'il serait bien de t'expliquer un peu la situation, dit Nami d'un air sérieux ».

Le jeune homme s'assit au prés de nous et sortit une cigarette qu'il mit dans sa bouche sans l'allumer.

« Robin, un membre de notre équipage(ajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire en voyant mes deux sourcils relever en signe de perplexité) t'a trouvée inconsciente au milieu de la mer. Elle t'a donc ramenée à bord. »

« Mais ,je ...Comment me suis-je retrouvée au milieu de l'océan? »

La rouquine leva les bras et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

Je baissai la tête. Je me souvenais de qui j'étais mais après...C'était le noir.

Heureusement que le blond prit la parole car j'allai me mettre à pleurer.

« Mais on ne c'est pas présenté. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me saisit les deux mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?!

« Je m'appelle Sandji,dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse,et toi qu'elle est ton nom,jeune demoiselle? »

« Euh,Harya... »

Je sais ,c'est pas très commun comme prénom. En tout cas Sandji dut apprécier car il me fit plein de compliments qui me firent rougir.

« Harya ,dit-il d'une voix d'amoureux transit et les yeux remplis de cœur,c'est le prénom le plus ma-gni-fi-que au monde! Un si beau prénom pour une si belle personne. »

Ah mon dieu! Mais qu'elle drôle de type! Ça a cassé son image cool et posé que j'avais de lui...

C'était euh...gentil vraiment mais... mais tout de même ça faisait un peu trop.

Nami grommela quelque chose et le blond se calma presque aussitôt.

Ce dernier se tourna vers « Nami-Chérie »(c'est lui qu'il l'a surnommé comme ça, je tiens à le signaler ) et lui sortit des belles paroles comme pour la rassurer que c'était elle son véritable et grand amour.

Du n'importe quoi en gros...

Les histoires d'amours,ça me gave en général.

La rouquine souffla ennuyée et repoussa Sandji.

Comme si cela paraissait une habitude ,le cuistot n'y prit pas trop attention et changea de sujet. Il nous proposa de nous préparer un petit quelque chose.

En attendant , Nami me conseilla de me mettre des vêtements plus...appropriés va-t-on dire. Et par la suite on essayera de résoudre mes problèmes...

Bizarrement avec ce qui venait de m'arriver,j'avais complétement oublié du comment j'étais fringuée...

Je me levai de table et nous nous apprêtions ,Nami et moi, à sortir de la pièce quand le balèze aux cheveux vers rentra.

Face à face...

Il avait une serpillère dans une main et un sot de l'autre.

Tic tac tic tac...

Une minute, c'était lui qui était chargé du ménage...oups!

Et le regard noir qui me lança confirma cette idée.

Ah peur!

Je détournai le regard et je fis mine de m'intéresser à la cliche de la porte...genre.

« Alors Marimo on a fini ses corvées? N'oublie pas de faire les W.C, fit Sandji d'un ton hautain. »

« La ferme crétin de cuistot,fit le désigné ».

Après ce bref échange de mots doux(ironique) Nami me fit signe ,de nouveau, de la suivre.

Elle ne tenait surement pas à entendre les deux autres se disputer.

Une fois sortis de la pièce et la porte refermée,j'entendais encore les échanges entre Sandji et Marimo remplis d'insultes.

Je jetai un regard à Nami qui ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier...

C'était peut-être commun?

Je suivit donc Nami jusque dans une nouvelle pièce. C'était à ne pas en douter,une chambre pour cinq personnes au moins mais elle ne comportait que deux lits.

La rouquine sortit par une autre porte et revint avec une tonne de vêtement.

« A toi de choisir miss,me fit-elle . »

Elle m'abandonna et je me retrouvai seule.

Je m'approchai de la pile de vêtement et choisis un t-shirt noir uni et un pantacourt. La plupart des vêtements étaient assez provoquants et je ne me voyais pas les porter.

Je m'habillai.

Sur la droite ,il avait un grand miroirs. Je fus surpris en voyant des cernes sous mes yeux et ma peau d'ordinaire bien métissé qui semblait malade et grise.

O là là...

Je sortis de ma contemplation vue que Nami était de retour avec une belle jeune femme à l'apparence de mannequin.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Turbulences sur le Thousand Sunny

Reprenons depuis le début pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout suivit:

Je me suis réveillée à bord d'un bateau et je me demande toujours comment mis suis-je retrouvée? Là je rencontre, Chopper un petit renne parlant, Zoro (alias Marimo) un type aux cheveux verts, Nami une rouquine aux formes avenantes, Sandji un cuisinier fumeur so sexy et …

Encore une nouvelle personne...

Une jeune femme qui paraissait douce,calme, mature. Elle me fit la respecter et l'admirer aussitôt que je posai la vue sur elle. Elle avait une posture élégante, un corps de mannequin,un visage quasi parfait et de beaux cheveux noirs.

Le genre de femme (même si on n'est pas de ce bord là) que l'on regarde dans la rue et que l'on n'oublie pas...

Nami commença les présentations:

« Robin voici Harya. Harya,voilà Robin Nico. C'est elle qui t'a repêchée. »

Alors,c'était elle ma 'sauveuse'.

Un peu impressionnée, je bégayai un « merci ».

Elle sourit et me répondit aussitôt:

« L'importance,c'est que tu n'aies rien. »

Wouha qu'elle beau timbre de voix.

Elle est parfaite ou quoi?

N'allait pas penser que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette femme!

Non ,mais y'a de quoi être admirative et ...jalouse!

Nous sortîmes ,toutes les trois de la chambre et fûmes de retour sur le pont où tout le monde semblait rassembler.

Plus les personnes que j'avais déjà rencontrées, il y avait de nouveaux arrivants: un mec avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête, au visage enjoué, blagueur qui n'avait pas trop l'air de tenir en place. A côté, un type avec un long nez (le plus long que j'ai jamais vu d'ailleurs) avec des cheveux frisettes. Plus loin,en discussion avec Sandji, un type super grand (2 mètres, 2 mètres 50????) avec des cheveux bleus!?

Mais ils sont tous drôles ,pensai-je avant d'apercevoir...

« UN SQUELETTE!!! »

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. Je me mis les deux mains sur la bouche,légèrement tremblotante.

Ça leur faisait rien qu'un squelette se promenait sur leur navire de fou!?

Le type au chapeau de paille se mit à rire et sur le visage de la plupart des personnes je puis voir un sourire amusé ( sauf sur le visage de Zoro qui me regardait toujours avec le même air genre: « je t'ai à l'œil toi !» èé).

« C'est Brook, un membre de notre équipage,me dit Nami ».

Aaah...Un squelette membre de cette équipage...

Mais c'est quoi ce délire!?

J'eus un léger rictus à cette déclaration.

Désolée mais je pouvais pas mis faire et y croire. Un squelette,c'est un personnage de film d'horreur! Impossible que ça existe donc....et puis je sentais qu'il me sauterai dessus une fois ma garde baissée pour me dévorer le cœur et s'amuser avec ma carcasse...

Oui je sais ,j'étais un peu paranoïaque aussi mais y'a de quoi!

Soudain alors que rien ne semblait troubler le calme paisible qui régnait sur l'océan un brouhaha atroce nous firent tous sursauter(enfin moi plus que les autres).

Je tournai les yeux vers la droite et vis une dizaine de bateaux abordant les lettres « M.A.R.I.N.E » sur leur voile.

Pourquoi la marine nous tirait dessus? On n'est pas des pirates?

Quand mon attention revint sur les membres de cet équipage,tous étaient occupés à diriger le bateau à l'opposé de la flotte marine sous les ordres très précises de Nami.

On m'avait complétement oubliée...

Pour ne pas déranger la progression de l'équipage je me réfugiai à l'abri prés d'un escalier.

Aucuns des boulets de canons ne semblaient nous atteindre et j'allai pas me plaindre de ça.

Nami à mon opposée du bateau prés de la porte de la cuisine m'interpella et me cria de venir me mettre à l'abri dans la cuisine.

Oki j'arrive …

BOUM!

La chance n'est plus de mon côté! Un boulet de canon allez toucher le Thousany-je-sais-plus-quoi et le pire c'était que le boulet arrivait précisément dans ma direction.

Droit sur moi, sur moi,....oh mon Dieu!

Le cœur battant à deux cents pulsions à l'heure je me mis à crier. Sous l'effet de la panique mais jambes semblaient trop faibles pour me soutenir .Je chancelai avant de tomber.

C'était ma dernière minute ,non mes dernières secondes au monde à vivre.

Hein!?

Le type aux cheveux verts venait d'apparaitre devant moi avec deux sabres dans les mains et un dans la bouche.

Mais il est fou! C'est un suicidaire!?

Quand le boulet de canon était là ,à un mètre de nous, Zoro prononça quelque chose que je ne compris pas et dans un mouvement dont je ne distinguai rien,il explosa le boulet....

…

«Ah?... »

Ce fut la seule chose qui put sortir de ma bouche.

Après ce qui venait de m'arriver, j'étais entrain haleter au sol, suant à grosse goutes .

L'épéiste s'en se retourner retourna aider ses camarades ,comme si tout cela était normale!

Mais comment il a fait ça!?

Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur moi, ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Du calme Harya, me fit Nami d'un ton rassurant mais tout de même pressant. Allez suis-moi ,tu seras peut-être plus en sécurité dans la cuisine. »

Ou pas, pensai-je.

Je la suivis tout de même à la cadence du tangage excessif du bateau.

Une fois dans la cuisine elle me laissa seule et me conseilla de m'accrocher à quelque chose ,on ne savait pas se qui pouvait arriver.

Je m'assis sur un canapé bien calé contre le mur et me recroquevillai sur moi-même encore toute tremblante de ce qui venait de m'arriver...

J'avais failli mourir, bon sang!

Je me retrouvai sur un bateau inconnu ,avec des gens fous et inconnus,avec un squelette qui parle , un renne qui parle et je manque de me faire dégommé par un boulet de canon ,heureusement sauvée in extremis par un bretteur avec la force de superman!

Tout ça faisait un peu trop pour mon pauvre et faible petit cœur.

Je me mis à pleurer comme une madeleine avec tous les trucs dégeux qui suivent; nez qui coule,reniflement dû au nez qui coule...

J'avais besoin de réconfort, de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider ,m'expliquer...

Mais j'étais seule...

Moi qui suis toujours joviale et qui ne me laisse jamais décourager,c'était le pompon.

Je cachai ma tête au creux de mes bras et essayai de me calmer.

Si quelqu'un me voyait?

Il penserait surement que je suis faible.

Il fallait que je me reprenne!

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Pourquoi?Comment? Qui suis-je?

Deux jours ce sont écoulés. Deux jours qui ne m'ont pas permis de répondre aux nombreuses questions qui me trottinaient dans la tête:

*Comment me suis-je retrouvée sur un bateau pirate?

Oui je l'ai appris y'a à peine une heure . Ce navire était celui de pirate... Mieux valait ce tenir à carreau...

*Pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien?

A cette question qui pouvait y répondre à par moi-même... Mon amnésie était surement dû au fait que je m'étais cogné la tête... Qui sait?

*Comment ce fait-il qu'un squelette(avec une coupe afro) ça parle ;ça danse,ça marche,ça porte des vêtements!?!?

A cette question, plus que les autres, je voudrai une réponse claire ,nette et logique s'il vous plait, même si je pense que j'en aurai pas...Et ne m'était pas cela sur le compte de la magie ,ah non!J'étais trop grande pour croire en ça!

C'est vrai,il y a Chopper,le renne qui parle qui est tout aussi étrange que le squelette afro...Mais lui, contrairement à l'autre, était mignon.

*Pourquoi le type aux cheveux vert,Zoro, pouvait exploser avec des épées,euh sabres,enfin peu importe,un boulet de canon, défiant ainsi ,encore une fois, les lois de la logique !?

C'est super man?

*Pourquoi le capitaine de ce bateau,Luffy,m'avait assurée de m'aider, de me protéger sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit?

Tout cela me rend perplexe jusqu'à l'os!!

Enfin bref...

Nami nous avait signalés que dans seize heures environ(en fin de journée donc) nous arriverons sur une île réputée pour ses nombreuses traversées de marchand en tout genre. Elle me parla aussi en privée ,que je pourrais peut-être trouver des renseignements sur moi.

C'était vraiment mince mais cela me redonnai un peu d'espoir et de courage.

…

En attendant, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je décidai de m'assoir sur la balançoire. Je fus rapidement en mode « esprit ailleurs » et fus donc surprise quand une petite patte me toucha le dos. Je me tournai vers Chopper. J'étais assez surprise de le voir ,je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'esquive,vue que je lui faisais peur,c'était le dernier pirate que je m'attendais à venir me voir.

« Oui? Commençai-je .»

« Tu veux venir jouer avec nous? Me fit -il de sa voix intimidé et mignonne. »

« Nous? »

« Usopp, Luffy et moi,me sourit-il »

Oh trop chou ce renne,il me faisais craquer.

« Biensur,lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour. Tu sais que t'es trop mignon? »

« Oh arrête, ça me fais pas du tout plaisir que tu me dise ça,j'aime pas! Me dit-il en se dandinant .»

Je le suivis et il me mena jusqu'à ses camarades.

Le regard des deux jeunes hommes vinrent se poser sur moi.

Le premier me salua avec beaucoup d'énergie et l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Je les saluai à mon tour d'un petit 'salut les gars'.

Ils m'invitèrent à m'assoir en cercle ,à même le sol, avec eux et me présentèrent un jeu de carte.

« Tu sais jouer au pouilleux,me demanda long-nez? »

« Euh oui, je me débrouille. »

« Hahaha cool! On commence à jouer et le perdant à un gage,cria Luffy. »

Hum, plutôt sympa comme ambiance.

Nous fîmes trois parties où je m'amusais comme une folle et où Luffy perdit toutes ses parties.

« Ah, c'est injuste,gémit le garçon au chapeau de paille. »

Ce dernier se balança en avant, puis en arrière, puis encore une fois en avant, puis se laissa tomber et se claqua la tête au sol.

Mais il est débile? Il s'assomme lui-même!?

J'étais la seule à m'inquiéter car Usopp et Chopper étaient mort de rire.

Il rigolaient parce que leur ami c'était fait mal...

Je soufflai intérieurement.

Quel drôle équipage.

Puis je me mis à bailler. C'était vrai,depuis c'est deux jours passés sur ce navire j'avais très mal dormi et même très peu? C'était le tangage du bateau,ça me donnait mal au cœur quand je restais trop longtemps enfermée dans un endroit clos.

Je me levai,les rires cessèrent .Long-nez et Chopper ,ainsi que Luffy que je crus assommé se tournèrent vers moi.

« Tu fais quoi Harya? Me demanda Chopper. »

« Je me sens un peu fatiguée,je pense faire une petite sieste,lui souris-je. »

Je les abandonnai et me dirigeai vers la chambres des filles. J'allai juste me reposer un peu,rester trop longtemps enfermée me rendrai malade.

Je fus sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand:

« Tu sembles fatiguée. »

« Oui, un peu répondis-je en baillant. »

« Tu vas te reposer? »

« Oui... Euh? »

Mince, je m'adressai à qui là? J'avais été tellement dans la lune que je n'avais même pas captée qui était entrain de m'adresser la parole.

Je me retournai face à... AU SQUELLETE!

J'avais baissé ma garde,mais qu'elle idiote!

Je reculai à grande hâte et mis les poings en avant en mode défense. Enfin mon plan c'était plutôt 'Tu-t'approche-et-je-me-barre-à-toute-vitesse'.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux,bégayai-je. »

Le squelette eut l'aire surprit (enfin,je pense, comment voulez vous que je puisse lire les expressions d'un squelette!? Il avait légèrement incliné la tête sur le côté c'est pour cela qu'il avait l'air surpris à mon avis...)

« Je te fais peur? Fit-il la voix tremblotante »

« Ah ton avis!? Lui répondis-je avec méfiance. »

En le regardant j'eus une drôle d'impression. On aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Impossible ,il n'a pas de yeux... Mais bon je m'attendais à tout maintenant.

« Oh, tu me fends le cœur.! »

J'allais m'excuser quand il enchaîna.

« Fuhohoho,impossible vue que je n'ai plus de cœur! S'exclama-t-il,humour squelettique! »

Je regardai avec de grand yeux ronds le squelette qui c'était pris un fou rire. C'était un humour très spécial... Était-ce un moyen pour pouvoir m'avoir plus facilement?

Je ne me laisserai pas prendre au piège!

Mieux valait filer en douce.

Un pas en arrière, puis l'autre...

Le squelette encore trop dans sa blague 'squelettique' ne remarqua rien.

Hi hi

Je suis trop maligne.

Bag!

Mince je venais de percuter quelqu'un en reculant de la sorte.

Je me retourne sur...Superman! Enfin ,je veux dire Zoro.

Ah, pourquoi ce regard noir qui me fait frissonner? Ça me déstabilise …

Je sais , peut-être m'en veut-il de lui avoir donné du travaille en plus dans sa semaine de ménage. Oui, il avait du nettoyer mon vomi tout de même ,c'était pas très sympa de ma part... Où sinon il m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remercié pour m'avoir sauvée...

« Désolée et merci. »

Et hop ,les deux réunis.

L'épéiste semblait ne pas du tout s'attendre à ça et me regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

Par la suite je peux dire qu'un ange passa sur le Thousany-je-me-rappellerai-jamais-du-nom-exact.

Gênée par ce silence trop long à mon goût je repris .

« Euh, sans rancune,souris-je »

« Mouais, la prochaine fois évite de gerber n'importe où! Me fit-il avant de me laisser.»

Non mais quel culot ce type! Genre je vomis partout !Je suis pas un chat qui se purge ,moi!

C'était sûr, il m'agaçait fortement!

Bon bref...

Je m'apprêtai à rentrer dans la chambre des filles quand quelque chose ,ou plutôt quelqu'un, m'attrapa par les hanches. Et ce quelqu'un était Sandji. (Je n'arriverai donc jamais à faire une sieste!? Déjà atteindre le lit ce serai cool...)

« Alors ,délicieuse Harya, tu ne m'as pas fais le plaisir de nous voir aujourd'hui? Me fit-il avec un ton séduisant. »

« Ah désolée... »

En fait, j'évitais un peu de le voir vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il me croisait ,il recommençait ses trucs de dragues....

Il me saisit mes deux mains par une seules des siennes et de l'autre, rapprocha mon corps du sien, ce qui me fit rougir.... Je pense que cela vous aurez fait rougir aussi d'abord!

« J-je … Bégayai-je. »

« Chut,me susurra-il en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres tout en rapprochant son visage du mien. Dés que nos regards se sont croisés ,j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose de grand et de beau allait se passer entre nous. Et cela ne peut-être que l'am... »

« L'envie de tirer un coup... »

Le visage du blond ainsi que le mien se tournèrent en direction du bretteur aux cheveux verts qui était assis en tailleur, les mains derrières la tête, non loin de nous. Le cuisinier me lâcha presque aussitôt et se tourna vers vers Zoro qui abordé un regard remplit de défis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ,crétin de sabreur! Dit-il sur un ton agacé .»

Le désigné eut un sourire mauvais avant de répondre.

« Sourcil en vrille, t'as vraiment l'air débile avec ta drague à 2 berrys! »

« Face d'algue! Tu t'aies pas vu!? »

« Love cook! »

« Tête de rien! »

J'étais assez reconnaissante à Marimo d'avoir interrompu les avances du cuistot mais pas au point que cela tourne en dispute ou bien même pire en bagarre.

Je me mis entre Sandji et Zoro qui s'étaient levé pour essayer, par mon faible petit corps ,d'éviter que ces deux là n'en viennent aux mains.

« C'est bon, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour si peu. Vous êtes amis non?Fis-je les mains relevées en signe d'apaisement. »

« Plutôt crever, grommela le vert. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ce Marimo, enchaîna le blond. »

Je soufflai. A première vue, ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup...

Voyant que le cuisinier commençait à s'avancer vers Zoro en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là, je me tournai vers lui et de mes faibles forces, j'essayai de l'empêcher de continuer en posant mes mains sur son torse.

J'entendis le rire sarcastique du bretteur aux cheveux verts.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, tête d'épinard, menaça Sandji. »

« Non ,stop maintenant vous deux! J'en ai marre là! »

Oui, je sais je venais de m'emporter un peu... Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser continuer et supporter que deux membres d'un même équipage se disputent et en viennent presque aux mains pour des broutilles.

Les deux hommes semblèrent surpris de ma réaction,mais à mon plus grand soulagement, les tensions semblèrent s'apaiser.

Sandji se recula, reprit sa pose calme, posé et cool avant de se fumer une cigarette.

« Tu as raison ,Harya. Bon, je m'en vais préparer le repas. »

Je suivis le cuisinier du regard et par la suite me tournai vers Zoro qui se rassit comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Voyant que je le regardai avec assistance, il soutint mon regard.

Je sais pas ce qui me prit en cet instance, mais j'eus l'impression de recevoir un défi. C'était le défi de 'qui est-ce qui baissera les yeux en premier?'.

Hum, il tenait bon mais moi aussi.

Qui allait l'emporter?

Pour mettre plus de chance de mon côté, je lui tirai la langue. Je l'aperçus tiquer un peu mais il ne céda pas.

Ce qui mit fin à ce 'défi' de regard fut la voix charmante de Robin qui m'appelait.

Je tournai mon attention vers elle qui était en compagnie de Nami et me faisait signe de les rejoindre.

« T'as perdu. »

« Hein? Fis-je en me tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux verts. »

« T'as perdu ,gamine, me répéta-t-il sur un ton détaché avant de fermer les yeux. T'as détourné le regard. »

…

ARG!!!

Frustrée par cette défaite , je fronçai le nez et partis en direction de Nami et Robin.

Je sentais derrière mon dos, son sourire moqueur.

Je n'aime pas perdre!

Je rejoignis les deux femmes.

La brune tenait dans ses mains un journal.

« On a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant te concernant, me fit Nami en me proposant de m'assoir prés d'elles. »

« Oui? »

Ce fut Robin qui continua.

« Regarde,me fit-elle en me présentant le journal. »

Je le saisis sceptique et fus prise d'une exclamation de surprise en voyant la photo de première page, ma photo...

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Princesse? Vous avez bien dit Princesse?

La personne représentée était moi!

Enfin, c'était étrange...C'était moi mais en même temps une autre personne.

C'était mon visage, ma silhouette avec quelques nuances différentes comme les yeux qui étaient bleu alors que je les avais marron. Les cheveux étaient lisses ,les miens légèrement bouclés mais le plus surprenant fut la gestuelle de mon autre 'moi' et les vêtements qu'elle portait qui étaient très extravagants.

Je rougis même en m'imaginant habillée de la sorte.

Nami se rapprocha de moi et me jugea.

« C'est toi? »

« Je sais pas...J-je pense pas. »

C'est vrai, même si cette adolescente me ressemblait, il y avait quelque chose de différent, d'inconnu, un truc qui n'était pas moi.

En plus, ça faisait pas « cling! », genre: oui c'est moi, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire alléluya!

La rousse et la brune se lancèrent un regard.

« Même si tu ne te reconnais pas, cela peut être une piste ,m'encouragea Robin. »

J'acquiesçai, les yeux toujours posé sur la photo du journal.

Mince, cela ne me disait rien, je ne me souvenais de rien.

Nami pris le journal et nous lu à voix haute l'article qui accompagnait l'image.

~Princesse Félicité ,disparue lors de la nuit du baptême.

Pour toutes informations, veuillez prévenir le capitaine de la marine Vanceslas chargé de cette affaire.

Récompense de 50 000 berrys pour la livraison de la princesse SAINE ET SAUFE auprès d'autorité.~

« Eh bien, tu vaux cher, commença Nami en me regardant avec beaucoup d'intérêt. »

Elle n'allait tout de même pas me livrer!?

J'entendis Robin rire doucement.

« Du calme navigatrice, nous ne sommes pas sûre que Harya soit la Princesse Félicité. »

Tout à fait d'accord avec Robin.

La rousse se leva brusquement et rapprocha son visage du mien avec un regard suspicieux.

« ...Tu as raison Robin, sur la photo, elle paraît bien plus jolie. »

« Eh! Protestai-je. »

« Mais, pourquoi ne pas se renseigner, sourit-elle. Si tu es cette princesse tu vaux pas mal! »

Puis elle s'éloigna en fredonnant le journal sous le bras.

Ma parole, cette fille aimait autant que ça l'argent? J'avais réussi à lire dans son regard sa grande envie de m'échanger le plus tôt possible contre la somme indiquée.

Je soufflai déçus de cette réaction.

Pff...

Je laissai Robin et partis à mon objectif premier; faire une sieste et cette fois personne ne m'empêcha d'atteindre mon objectif.

…......

Quand je me réveillai, je m'aperçus que j'avais dormi plus que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Il faisait déjà nuit.

Sur la petite table de nuit, il y avait une petite feuille où je pus lire malgré l'obscurité: Pour Harya Chérie.

Je la saisis et lu: _« __Si tu as faim, ton repas se trouve dans la cuisine, Sandji. __». _Quel délicate attention,pensai-je. Il est vraiment gentil .

En faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Robin et Nami, je sortis de la chambre. La brise de la nuit caressa ma peau peu couverte et me fit frisonner.

J'avais pas pensé à m'habiller plus chaudement ,vue qu'en journée il avait fait assez bon.

Je m'étirai de tout mon long et jetai un regard au ciel étoilé. C'était vraiment très jolie.

Ce qui me donna comme idée de manger sur le pont malgré le froid qui n'était en fin de compte pas si dérangeant que ça. Je partis chercher mon assiette magnifiquement décorée. C'était un repas froid, du poisson avec des choses que je ne connaissais pas mais qui paraissaient très appétissantes.

Je m'installai sur un escalier.

Je commençai à manger. C'était trop bon. Jamais je n'ai mangé une nourriture aussi bonne...Enfin peut-être que si mais je ne m'en rappelais plus. Puis en voulant allez trop vite, j'avalai de travers. Je me mis à tousser, après avoir faillis m'étouffer.

Bon sang, mais qu'elle maladroite je suis!

Ce ne fut qu'après m'avoir raclé la gorge plusieurs fois que je me sentis mieux. J'irai plus lentement la prochaine fois...

« Eh, ça va? »

Zoro arrivait dans ma direction.

Mais pourquoi il me voyait toujours dans des situations gênantes!? Maillot de bain en mode ridicule, vomi (en plus il a dû nettoyer derrière),et maintenant manque de s'étouffer avec ma nourriture.... La honte.

« Alors? T'as avalé ta langue. »

Il s'assit ni trop prés ni trop loin de moi.

« Ah non je n'ai pas avalé ma langue , j'ai avalé de travers mais ça va mieux …Répondis-je honteuse. »

« Mâche avant d'avaler, ironisa-t-il .»

Haha très drôle...

Pourquoi vient-il me parler alors que savais très bien que c'était la personne la plus méfiante à mon égard sur ce bateau? Enfin bon, Chopper qui avait peur de moi était le premier à venir me parler...

« Comment t'as fait pour exploser le boulet de canon? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui. »

Il eut un sourire amusé et me répondit sans me jeter un regard.

« J'ai utilisé une technique à trois sabres... »

Hum mouais....

« Eh c'est dure? »

« De quoi? »

Lent d'esprit le gars...

« La technique à trois sabres. »

« Non...me fit-il avec un air détaché avant de bailler. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas très envie de lancer un sujet de conversation avec moi.

Pourquoi était-il venu donc?

« Quoi!? Me fit-il avec un ton agressif. »

C'est vrai, depuis qu'il était arrivée , je n'avais pas arrêté une seconde de le regarder avec assistance.

« J-je... rien, dis-je en me détournant. »

Il est méchant quand même. Je ne faisais que le regarder, avec assistance ,je sais , mais je faisais rien de mal...

Je pensai m'excuser même si je savais que je n'étais pas en faute pour installer une bonne entente entre lui et moi. De toute manière les garçons c'est incapable de faire le premier pas...

« Excuse- moi »

« Pardon... »

Euh...

Il venait de s'excuser!?

En même temps que moi.

Je me tournai vers lui . Il me lançait le même regard surpris que je devais lui lançais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'empourpra. J'espère qu'avec l'obscurité il ne s'aperçut de rien...

Ça me faisait plaisir qu'il s'excusait,....enfin m'en fou quoi!

Kyaaaah!(cri intérieur)

Je me levais et fis quelques pas sur le pont.

Puis me tournai un doigt pointé sur lui.

« T'es louche comme type! »

Le visage de Zoro resta de marbre un moment puis il se mit à sourire,surement amusé de ma réaction.

« Et toi t'es drôle comme fille. »

Par la suite, il me laissa (malheureusement...) m'expliquant que c'était son tour de garde.

« Bonne nuit, lui lançai-je. »

« Ouai... »

Une fois de nouveau seule, je partis laver mon assiette.

N'ayant pas envie de dormir, je restai sur le pont et regardais au loin les lumières de la ville de marchand. Demain j'aurais surement des informations sur moi, j'étais impatiente.

Mais pour le moment , je restai là à regarder le tableau de se paysage endormi.

Tout était calme.

Enfin sauf dans la direction de ce buisson, là-bas qui... avait des jambes!?

Hein?!

Un buisson avec des jambes! Qui se rapprochait du bateau. Il fallait que je prévienne quelqu'un. Oui mais si je partais chercher quelqu'un et que le buisson avec des jambes disparaissait... On me prendrai pour une folle!

Mais où est Marimo?

Que faire?

Le buisson s'arrêta et commença à faire de drôles de bruits.

SsssSS?

PSSss?

Le buisson faisait « PssSS »?

« Princesse Félicité? »

Une homme sortit du buisson. Il portait de drôle d'habits. De ce que je pouvais distinguer, il portait un short rouge et un grand pull noir avec des bottes blanches... très risible!

« Princesse Félicité...répéta-t-il dans un murmure. »

Perplexe, je pointai un doigt en ma direction. L'homme me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Que faites-vous sur un bateau pirate? »

« Ben...Je...Hésitai-je. »

Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Princesse Félicité, c'était la fille du journal qui me ressemblait. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment moi?

L'homme qui était roux jetait des regards peu rassurés autour de lui et d'un bond (comme une grenouille) me rejoignit sur le bateau.

Moi, je fis quelques pas en arrière pas très rassurée de la présence de ce type... Où est tu super man?

« Princesse , je croyais que vous deviez rester cachée encore quelques temps... Pourquoi êtes vous revenu sur l' île? L'heure n'est pas venu! »

Venu à quoi?

C'était très louche tout ça, en plus je ne comprenais rien à ce que cet homme racontait.

« Je suis désolée mais...Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. »

Le type s'approcha de moi d'un pas énervé et m'attrapa par les épaules pour me secouer.

« Princesse! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? Ne vous montrez pas égoïste! Il en va de la vie de votre peuple! S'époumona-t-il avec un regard qui semblé avoir perdu la raison. »

« Arrêtez! Vous me faites mal! »

J'essayai de me dégager de son étreinte sans succès;

Ses mains pressèrent de plus en plus mes épaules se qui me fit crier de douleur.

« Lâchez-moi! »

L'homme me lâcha presque aussitôt.

Je reculai.

Zoro pointait un sabre dans le dos de l'individu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? »

« C'est qui lui? »

« Ça va Harya? ».

L'équipage du chapeau de paille arriva petit à petit, surement réveillés par mes cris et encerclèrent l'homme roux.

Pour ma part je bâtis en retraite prés de Nami.

L'homme avait l'air effrayé et semblait me supplier du regard.

« Princesse faites quelque chose, me pria-t-il. »

Nami ne dit rien mais je sentis son regard se poser sur moi.

Mince, cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise.

Luffy s'avança vers l'homme roux.

« T'es qui? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon bateau,demanda-t-il. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire! Fit le désigné, livide. »

Luffy semblait contrarié de cette réponse.

Robin enchaina.

« Vous dîtes que cette demoiselle( elle me désigna) est une princesse? »

« Biensur! Qui êtes vous pour ne pas savoir cela, inculte! » se moqua l'homme. »

« On parle pas comme ça à une femme, pesta Sandji. »

L'homme se tut et n'arrêta pas de me lorgner.

La rousse attrapa Chapeau de Paille par le poignée et l'emmena à l'écart. Je ne peux vous dire de quoi ils parlèrent...mais quand ils revinrent Luffy avait un air grave.

C'était vraiment frustrant et stressant cette situation. Moi Princesse!? Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas inventer! Cette situation commençait vraiment à me gaver.

« Vous vous appelez comment, lui lançai-je. »

Je sentis les petites pattes du renne au museau bleu sur ma jambe. Il voulait peut-être me soutenir, ou peut-être sentait-il que j'avais un peu peur et qu'il voulait me montrer qu'il était avec moi...

Ou simplement qu'il avait peur lui aussi et qu'il cherchait derrière qui se cacher et c'est tomber sur moi...

En tout cas l'homme roux semblais surpris du fait que je lui ais posé cette question.

« Princesse Félicité, vous ne me reconnaissez pas? (bah non, pensai-je)Je suis Shigure, je fais parti...Je faisais parti de votre garde ... »

L'homme semblait déçus et même un peu triste que je ne le reconnaisse pas.

Que veux tu ,j'ai perdu la mémoire moi!

Hum, de toute manière cela devrait se régler plus tard car sur la rive des cris de guerre( !?) se firent entendre.

Tous se retournèrent en direction des cris.

Des ombres foncèrent droit sur le bateau!

Je fus surement la dernière à remarquer que ces ombres étaient en fait des hommes et armé!

Les hommes en noirs bondirent sur le navire et arrivèrent sur le pont. Je sentis la main du type aux cheveux bleu sur mon épaule. Aussi facilement, comme-ci j'étais une poupée, il me tira vers l'arrière.

Quand mon regard revint aux hommes en noirs, j'aperçus tous les membres de l'équipage de Luffy en train de les repousser.

Sandji était encerclé par cinq ou six hommes. Mince, comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir surtout que les assaillants étaient armé et pas lui. Mais je pense que je me suis inquiétée pour rien car comme les hommes passèrent à l'offensive, pratiquement tous en même temps, le beau blond dans un mouvement de grâce et de puissance se courba sur le côté, se positionna sur les mains et tel une tornade détruisant tout sur son passage, il tournoya sur lui même mettant K.O les types avec une tel facilité que s'en était surhumain.

Usopp et Chopper étaient face à un type assez gros plutôt en muscle que de graisse. Je voyais les jambes de long-nez trembler...Le premier des trois qui passa à l'offensive fut le gros type qui brandit une énorme hache. Heureusement Usopp et le renne esquivèrent cette attaque. Long-nez fit une roulade maladroite, se tourna et avec une sorte de lance-pierre perfectionné balança des billes en plein visage de son adversaire. Elles explosèrent dés le premier contacte avec la peau du géant. Chopper en profita pour contre-attaquer et fit quelque chose d'étrange. Lui qui était une petite boule de poil qui semblait si fragile se transforma en une sorte de gorille avec des cornes et d'un coup de poing envoya le gros type par dessus bord.

Nami et Robin étaient plus en retrait. La brune avait fait apparaître des mains( !?) qui maintenait l'homme roux. Ce dernier me lançait toujours des regards fréquents.

Brook était aux côtés des jeunes femmes et les ennemis qui avaient la mal chance de s'approcher un peu trop prés terminaient étalés au sol...

Quand à Luffy et Zoro , ces deux là, avec une facilité excessive , mettaient K.O tous leurs assaillants. Il se battaient côte à côte et semblaient presque s'amuser de ce combat. On aurait même dit qu'ils faisaient un concours: celui qui en mettait le plus or d'état de nuire.

Je crus un instant voir Luffy allonger ses bras! On aurait dit un homme caoutchouc. Quand au bretteur, il dégageait une aura sombre, puissante... Je crus voir quatre bras au lieu de deux mais j'ai dû rêver...

Quand à moi ,j'aurais dû peut-être faire plus attention à ce qui se passait prés de moi car sur ma droite, un homme avec un maque en forme de tête de mort fonçait sur moi!

Mais il ne put jamais m'atteindre car Franky l'envoya valdinguer par dessus bord grâce à une attaque surprenante. Il avait allongé son bras, pas comme Luffy mais on aurait dit un robot. Au niveau de son coude, son bras c'était ouvert et avait laissé voir une chaîne de fer?

Tout cet équipage était vraiment... INCROYABLE!

De vrai super héros...

Franky se tourna vers moi un grand sourire sur le visage.

« T'inquiète pas princesse, personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi HA HA! Ria-t-il. »

Après il se mit à danser!?

Euh ouais...

Les intrus furent jetés par dessus bord.

Nami conseilla(ordonna plutôt) d'aller larguer les amarres plus loin pour mettre le bateau à l'abri des regards. Elle ne voulait surement pas être de nouveau être attaquée et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Dés que tout fut plus calme, l'équipage de Chapeau de paille se rassemblèrent de nouveau autour de Shigure.

Plusieurs questions lui furent posées et à chaque fois il ne dit rien.

Sandji alluma une cigarette. On aurait dit qu'il commençait à perdre patience plus que les autres en tout cas. Il attrapa le prisonnier par le col et l'amena à l'écart et quand ils revinrent tous les deux après quelques minutes, l'homme était livide et bégaya qu'il répondrait à toutes les questions.

Je me demande ce que le blond avait bien pu lui dire...?

« Donc tu dis que Harya est la princesse Félicité? Demanda Usopp. »

« O-oui mais il semble qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de ce détail, dit-il en me jetant un regard triste. »

« Peut-être que vous vous trompez, continuai-je. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est vous princesse! »

Après il raconta qu'en fait j'avais dû partir quelques temps car une sorte de complot c'était fait dans mon dos pour m'assassiner. Sous l'escorte de garde, je me suis donc enfuie d'après lui à bord d'un navire et devais être de retour dans une semaine le temps que la situation devienne plus calme et moins dangereuse pour moi et lancer un coup d'état contre ma tante qui avait pris le pouvoir en attendant. Sans oublier que la tante était à la tête du complot et possédait une merveilleuse bande d'assassin...Vilaine tante!

Je n'avait plus de parent et ni frère ni sœur, juste une tante diabolique!

Cette histoire vaut mieux qu'amour gloire et beauté...ou pas.

En tout cas ce genre d'informations donnent mal à la tête...

En plus j'avais vachement du mal à croire cette histoire.

Après ces grandes révélations de ma vie oubliée, j'attrapai , devinai quoi, mal à la tête pour ne pas changer!

Shigure était sur le pont sous la surveillance de Zoro et Franky...

Pour ma part, j'étais parti à l'écart, j'avais besoin d'être seule pour me mettre les idées au clair.

Je m'accoudai sur la rampe du bateau et plongea mon regard fatigué sur l'horizon.

Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si on vous avez annoncé que vous était une princesse?

Moi ça me faisait un grand vide...Un vide qui ne voulait pas être remplit par cette information qui me semblait étrangère...

Ça donne une sorte de mal aise... mais bon je peux toujours essayer de me consoler en pensant surement que j'étais riche...Ça redonne le sourire ….

Je glissai au sol avec nonchalance et levai la tête .Le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon.

« Harya? »

Hum?

Je me tournai vers Brook qui se tenait loin, à une distance exagéré même... Je me levai toujours sur la défensive quand il était dans les parages.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il, je ne t'approcherai pas... »

Quand il dit cette dernière partie avec une voix tremblante, j'eus l'impression d'être cruelle. Il n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça vue que Luffy l'avais pris dans son équipage...

Bon...

« Brook? »

« Oui, miss Harya? »

« Tu...Tu peux t'approcher si tu veux, lui souris-je. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, me voilà avec un squelette à à peine un mètre de moi.

J'avoue ,j'étais toujours pas rassurée mais j'étais prête à faire des efforts.

...euh?

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Brook? »

« Ah oui, j'oubliai, fuhohoho, claqua-t-il des dents. »

« Oui? »

« je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien, miss Harya? »

« …? »

« Vous aviez l'air triste tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il. »

« Tout va bien, répondis-je touchée malgré moi de cette attitude. Merci Brook. »

« Hohoho, ria -t-il. »

C'était vraiment gentil je trouve. En tout cas ça a eu l'effet de me remonter le moral.

Je souris avant d'apercevoir de nouveau une ombre derrière le squelette.

Qu'est-ce que...?

Brook se tourna mais trop tard, l'ombre le jeta avec violence par dessus bord avant de s'en prendre à moi....!!!

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:Dans les bois

Bon d'accord, j'étais dans une situation périlleuse et dangereuse. Mais comment une fille comme moi, aussi faible, avec peu de chance, aurait pu éviter ce drame que de se faire enlever? Moi je ne possédais pas de pouvoirs surhumains et ne savais pas me battre, me défendre...

J'espère que Brook va bien... J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, au lieu de m'évanouir!

Quelle nulle je fais! S'évanouir de peur! La honte...

Me voilà attachée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, sur une île inconnu( qui devrait être normalement connue), avec de drôles de types inconnus (et qui puaient),sans personne pour me venir en aide.

Pourquoi ça arrive à moi?

Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Il y a l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille,hein? Ils viendront...Enfin j'espère. Ils n'ont surement pas le temps de s'occuper d'une fille amnésique qu'ils connaissent à peine...

Tout ça me donne envie de pleurer.

« Eh! La gamine, si tu chiales, t'auras deux paires de baffes pour chaque larme versée, menaça un de mes kidnappeurs. J'ai pas intérêt à t'entendre! »

Gloups!

Si on peut plus pleurer, il nous reste quoi?

Si j'avais été dans de meilleurs dispositions, je l'aurai, je l'aurai...insulté!

Mais là, prudente que je suis, je préférai me taire...Euh non, attendez! Si je suis bien la princesse Félicité, ils ne me feront rien! Oui car sur mon avis de recherche était marqué « SAINE ET SAUF »en grosses lettres pour pouvoir avoir la récompense!

Je peux la jouer fine.

« Excusez-moi... »

« Ta gueule, sale gosse! Dit Type A. »

« T'en veux vraiment une! Cria Type B »(C'est plus simple de les appeler comme ça je pense. Quoique Type B j'aurais pu le surnommer gros porc vu son physique et...son odeur!)

Ne surtout pas se laisser impressionner.

« Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappée, dis-je d'un ton qui ce voulait ferme. »

« T'as pas à le savoir, beugla Type A (comme anorexique! Il était très maigre... »

Type B se leva et me menaça de son poing.

« T'en veux vraiment une, sale gosse! »

« Vous,...si vous me frappez, vous ne pourrez pas avoir de récompense! C-c'est écrit ! Tentai-je. »

L'homme à l'odeur écœurante baissa la main mais garda tout de même son air menaçant. Il fallait que j'enchaine.

« Si vous me laissez partir, je vous promets de vous offrir ce que vous voulez et euh... Vous aurez la gratitude d'une princesse, continuai-je pas très sur de moi. »

Là les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de rire à gosier ouvert.

« Hahaha, n'importe quoi cette gamine, bouarghaha, ria type B. »

« Hahaha, tu crois que l'on va te laisser partir ou bien même te conduire à ces crétins de la marines! Dit hautainement Type A. La mission que nous avons sera beaucoup mieux payé que ta récompense de merde!Maintenant ferme-là! »

J'obéis. Type A était peut-être moins impressionnant niveau carrure que Type B mais son visage faisait dix fois plus peur!

Je jetai des regards autours de moi. Des arbres, des gros massifs de buissons, c'est tout ce que je pouvais retenir de ce décors...

J'espère que Luffy,Zoro et les autres viendrons à mon secours.

Oh j'aimerai tellement.

La grosse brute se pencha vers moi et me hissa comme un sac de patate sur ses épaules sales. Je vous dit pas l'odeur...POUAG!

« Y'a un problème la gosse,grogna Type B. »

« ... »

« T'as les oreilles bouchées pour ne pas répondre! S'énerva-t-il. »

« Dommage que je n'ai pas plutôt le nez bouché, murmurai-je sarcastique. »

Sincèrement , je me mordis tout de suite la langue d'avoir osé provoquer cette brute. Mais quelle débile! Ne jamais mettre ces kidnappeurs en colère. Mais pourquoi ai-je dis ça!

A mon grand horreur, Type B avait entendu et ça lui avait apparemment pas plus. J'aurais pu espéré qu'il ne comprenne pas la remarque mais pas si bête que ça la bête.

Il me dégagea de son dos et me jeta au sol.

« Tu veux vraiment souffrir fillette! Grogna-t-il. »

Oh mon Dieu, je vous jure qu'à cet instant, je m'aurais fait pipi dessus tellement son regard était haineux et monstrueux.

Le gros type allait me frapper quand son acolyte le rappela à l'ordre...Pitié faites que Type B ne me touche pas!

Je fermai les yeux et heureusement le coup ne vint pas.

Grosse frayeur...

Quand je rouvris les yeux Type A était devant moi et me saisie la gorge violemment.

« Si tu ne fermes pas ta jolie petite bouche, je me ferai un plaisir de te couper la langue!sourit-t-il. »

Aaaah...C'est sûr avec ce genre de remarque on obéit.

J'acquiesçais vivement de la tête.

Bon sang, il fallait que je m'échappe, ces hommes étaient vraiment dangereux!

Mais comment faire?

Aussi vite que l'éclaire une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir si elle allait fonctionnait ou non que je me lançai.

« J'ai besoin de faire pipi! M'exclamai-je. »

« Retiens toi! »

« Je risque de me faire dessus!Renchéris-je. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis Type A acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Bon ça pouvait le faire...

« Je peux pas bouger, attachait comme-ça... continuai-je. »

Type B grogna et marmonna des trucs pas très catholique avant d'enlever une partie de mes liens. Je gardai tout de même ceux qui retenait mes poignées.

« Allez maintenant magne-toi, souffla Type A. »

Je le regardai puis regardait autour de moi.

« Un problème, gamine? »

« Euh, je vais pas faire pipi devant vous. »

Les deux hommes me regardèrent d'un regard noir avant de se tourner.

Ma chance la voilà!

J'espère que je cours vite.

Dés qu'ils furent retournés, je partis à toutes jambes à l'opposé.

Malheureusement, ils captèrent aussitôt ma fuite et me poursuivirent en m'insultant.

Heureusement, la peur donne des ailes. Je courais plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je pense même que je les distançais assez facilement.

Mon corps mince était agile et il était assez aisé de me déplacer à travers bois. Mais il y avait juste un petit problème; mes mains! Mes poignées étaient attachés et pour garder l'équilibre c'était pas simple.

Je m'arrangeai toutefois pour ne pas tomber.

Maintenant il fallait que je trouve une solution pour me débarrasser de ses drôles!

J'accélérai, à mon grand étonnement j'étais pas très essoufflée et regardai après quelques secondes derrière moi...Personne.

Ouf!

Je les aie enfin se...

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! »

J'aurais dû regarder où je mettais les pieds! Je venais de tomber dans un trou.

Bon sang! C'était mes fesses qui avaient amortie ma chute et je vous dis pas que j'avais sacré mal au c...

« Où elle est? Fit la voix de Type B. »

J'espère qu'ils me verront pas...

J'entendis quelques bruits de pas et puis plus rien. Ils devaient s'éloigner mais j'étais trop effrayée pour sortir la tête de mon trou...

J'attendis un long moment avant de pouvoir oser de jeter un coup d'œil au environ.

Personne à droit, personne à gauche...

J'étais seule à priori... Mais mieux valait rester prudente.

A grand peine je sortis de ma cachette improvisée, toujours les mains liées et partis dans une direction choisie au hasard.

J'espère ne pas les recroiser ou bien rencontrer une bête sauvage.

En plus , je commençai à avoir faim.

Je continuai à marcher, m'arrêtant à chaque bruit et au bout d'une heure environ, j'arrivai sur un lieu plus dégagé.

Bon sang! Je suis sur une île! Pourquoi j'ai pas encore trouvé la ville ou bien même la plage?

Je me laissai tomber sur les fesses pour souffler un peu et essayer par la même occasion de défaire mes liens.

Quand derrière moi, un bruit...

Oh non ils m'ont retrouvée!

Je saisis au sol une branche d'arbre avant de me retourner au dernier moment et la balancer sur l'ennemie tout en poussant un cri de guerre! (bouyachakaaaa)

« Merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fous! »

Ah... Cette voix... Ce n'étais pas celle de mes kidnappeurs mais celle de Zoro!

Il sortit du sous bois une mains sur le visage...Sans le vouloir j'avais bien visé.

Je me levai et avançai vers lui les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais heureuse de le voir.

« Tu es venu me sauver? Merci, merci j'y croyais pas trop! Dis-je dans un souffle. Mais où sont les autres? »

Le bretteur passa une mains dans ses cheveux verts avant de répondre.

« Ils se sont surement perdu. » (GENRE)

Le vert m'aida à retirer mes liens avant de me poser une drôle de question.

« Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal? »

« Bah... le fait d'être kidnappée, je considère ça comme mal, répondis-je n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien compris où il voulait en venir. »

Zoro ma jugea avant de paraître rassuré de quelque chose...

« Un problème, demandai-je. »

« Bon, on va pas rester la indéfiniment, dit-il d'un ton froid en commençant à s'éloigner. »

Je lui jetai un regard perplexe avant de le suivre. C'était surement pas important.

Il avait un rythme rapide mais j'arrivai à le suivre sans grande difficulté.

Dire que ça fait trois fois qu'il venait à mon secours. La première fois;en explosant le boulé de canon qui fonçait droit sur moi, la deuxième; en empêchant ce Shigure de me broyer les épaules et la troisième; en venant me chercher dans ces bois...

Je souris malgré moi, contente que princesse que je suis j'avais un chevalier servant...

Marimo remarqua mon sourire et m'en demanda la cause.

« C'est juste, souris-je, que à chaque fois que j'ai des problèmes ,tu viens à mon secours, c'est... Cool! »

L'épéiste sembla surpris puis gêné de cette remarque car il accéléra le pas de sorte qu'il se retrouve devant moi et que je ne puisse plus voir son visage.

J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Nous marchâmes pendant un moment quand je m'aperçus de quelque chose. J'avais déjà vu cette arbre!

Nous tournions en rond!

« Zoro, tu nous fais tourner en rond! Protestai-je en m'arrêtant d'un coup. »

Cette remarque fit également stopper le jeune homme qui jeta un regard aux alentours avant de souffler d'agacement.

« N'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Non regardes cet arbre. Je le reconnais! On est déjà passé par ici! »

C'était vraiment pas possible. On avait marché pour rien! Pourquoi ce gars n'a pas le sens de l'orientation.

« C'est une impression que tu as, commença à s'énerver Zoro. Allez on continue. »

« Ouais, c'est ça! Genre je vais continuer à te suivre alors que depuis deux heures tu nous fais tourner en rond et marcher pour rien! »

Le vert me jeta un regard noir que je soutins.

« Tu dérailles , ma pauvre fille! On ne tourne pas en rond! »

« Si! Criai-je. En plus on est perdu! »

« Ça serai surement pas arrivée si une certaine gamine ne c'était pas fait enlevée! Dit-il sarcastique. »

On se fixa du regard. Ni l'un ,ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de le baisser.

Mais bon par manque de force( sinon j'aurais gagné les doigts dans le nez) je baissai les yeux et m'assis au sol.

La fatigue se faisait sentir et or de question que je continue à marcher avec un Marimo pareil!

« Continue sans moi si c'est comme ça! Boudai-je »

Non, je n'agissais pas comme une gamine, c'est faux! C'était juste.. J'avais trop mal aux pieds!

J'entendis Zoro grommeler quelque chose.

Hahaha ça t'énerve hein! Eh bien tant mieux!

Il se passa quelques minutes sans que personnes ne dit un mot.

Après ce temps Zoro reprit la parole sur un ton plus calme.

« Tu comptes rester seule ici ? »

« Hum...Je suis trop fatiguée et j'ai mal aux pieds, répondis-je »

Nouveau moment de silence quand je sentis mon corps enlacé et soulevé.

Et me voilà dans les bras de chevalier servant! Je vous dis pas la couleur de mon visage à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...? »

« Bon, maintenant c'est toi qui va dire dans quelle direction aller si t'es si maligne, sourit-il amusé. »

Hum d'accord.

Ça a du bon d'être une princesse en faite et c'était plutôt agréable comme moyen de transport. Confortable, en plus son odeur était exquise. Mais y'avait un Hic. Son visage, il était trop prés du mien et son souffle chaud frôlait ma peau ce qui me faisait frissonner à chaque fois.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! (cri intérieur 2)

Nous marchâmes, enfin; Zoro, mon porteur marchait et en rien de temps , grâce à mon immense talent( par grande chance d'après Marimo) , nous trouvâmes un sentier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferai pas s'en moi, me vantai-je. »

« Hé vous là! »

Nos têtes se tournèrent en direction de la voix.

« Relâches la tout de suite, Roronoa! »

Mais c'est qui elle?

J'interrogeai Zoro du regard qui avait pris une drôle de tinte livide.

Hein?

Je l'entendis même murmurer un truc comme « Non pas elle. »

Mon regard alla de Zoro à la femme.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs corbeau, une peau clair et portant de grosse lunette noir et à sa ceinture elle avait un grand sabre...

« C'est qui, demandai-je à Zoro. »

Ce dernier ne dit rien et me déposa au sol (malgré moi..)

« Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, dit le vert qui semblait très mal à l'aise. »

« Comment as tu pu enlever une princesse sans défense!Tu es un monstre, s'énerva la jeune femme. »

Bon moi j'y comprenais rien...

Mais ça sentait les ennuis...et peut-être un nouveau mal de tête!

A suivre...


End file.
